my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Unattractive You
Synopsis Felix ([[Ian Gomez]]) is always the hot topic in school, due to him being the heir of the great Del Mundo Enterprise and his astonishing good looks, but one thing that most people in his school does not know is that his IQ is average than they imagined and in order to not be humiliated his mother Amanda ([[Rosa Estrella]]) has assigned a tutor for him in order to be in the top 10 of the class by the end of the quarter. Therefore, Lyca ([[Tanya Valdez]]) became his tutor who happens to be an honor student and the current 1st place in his class, annoyed and humiliating that a low class and a woman would tutor him, but eventually became friends with her and even falling in love with her, they eventually became a couple but separated after Lyca left him after their high school graduation. A year has pass and Felix is now a 2nd year college student and has indeed become smarter. He comes to meet another Lyca ([[Regina Angeles]]) who will one day become his fiance due to family business, but this Lyca is the complete opposite of his first love Lyca, this Lyca is unfriendly, a blabber mouth, wealthy, and overweight in short totally unattractive, though they eventually come into good terms when Lyca had saved from being caught by his father's bodyguards, but will happen if the other Lyca once again appears but with a different name? Cast *'''[[Ian Gomez]] as Felix Del Mundo''' - He is the heir of Del Mundo Enterprise one of the biggest conglomerate in the country, due to his extreme wealth and good looks, he is very popular during his high school years and even his college years, though possessing such good characteristics and almost being good at everything, his IQ is lower than the two Lyca and some other low individuals and the reason his mother had assigned him a tutor in order for him and their family to not be humiliated, Lyca (later on Belinda) literally became his tutor and becoming his 1st love. They eventually became a couple but separates sooner after high school graduation, not knowing the cause of Lyca's change and the reason she left, Lyca causes him to hate her, though both their fate will come cross again when Lyca now Belinda goes into the same university as he does. *'''[[Regina Angeles]] as Lyca Gonzales''' - unlike the Lyca who has the same name as her she is the daughter of a wealthy family, she is smart and a blabber mouth who possess a short temper attitude. She is shown to be quite chubby and has self inferiority because she is heavy weight, though she is not bullied low class people due to her family's wealth but get bullied often by rich kids just like her. She literally became enemies with Felix, due to Felix insulting her in front of other people and their class but eventually became friends with him when she saved him by getting caught by his father's bodyguards. *'''[[Tanya Valdez]] as Lyca Mendoza/Belinda "Bell" Mendoza''' - daughter of a poor family who only depends their income into their small restaurant. In order to help her parents and saved up for her college she became a part time tutor of Felix, though their first meeting is not that great they eventually became friends and literally became a couple. After high school graduation, Felix's father ordered his bodyguards to get Lyca to disappear from Felix's life thus attempting to kill her and even destroy her family's life. Not wanting to go without saying a proper goodbye to Felix, she tries to meet up with him but get into a hit-and-run accident that is cause by Felix's father, this accident left her in a coma for about a year and waking up without a single memory of who she is. She and her family later on relocate for a change of life and away from trouble, though her fate seems to bring her back into her terrible past when she once again got enrolled in the same university as Felix. *'''[[Vincent Hendric]] as James Villanueva/Harry''' - son of a once poor family but now living in wealth due to his success on his career as an actor and an idol. He is better known as the handsome vocalist of boy band "Requiem" as Harry. He is cool headed and is very smart. He goes to the same university as Lyca, Belinda, and Felix. Supporting Cast *'''[[Kyle Bernardo]] as Dennis Padilla''' - Harry's manager. Though often have enough of Harry's arrogance, he still remains loyal to him and sometimes treat him as his beloved son who died in a hit-and-run accident. He is a kind hearted man who will do anything for his beloved ones including Harry even if it causes his own life. *'''[[Athena de Silva]] as Jasmine Diaz''' - Belinda's friend and Harry's #1 fan. She is extremely obsessed with the boy band Requiem especially with the main vocalist Harry, she often goes in fights when she hears someone talking shit about her beloved idol. She is caring towards her best friend Belinda and helps her recovers her memories, because to her memories is one of the great things a human being could have. *'''[[Rosa Estrella]] as Amanda Villegas''' - Felix's mother. *'''[[Boo Monteverde]] as JB Villanueva''' - James's younger brother who is a rising child actor in the country. *'''[[Michael Young]] as Jared "Red" Villanueva''' - James's younger brother who is the current rising teen top star in the country. Special Participation *'''[[Francine Kodaka]] as Nicole Villanueva''' - Harry's leading lady in his recent television drama. She likes Harry though Harry always rejects her bluntly. Information Awards